This invention relates to a CO.sub.2 cartridge pressurization device, and, more particularly, to a pressurization device which includes a shut-off valve, a pressure regulator, and a pressure relief valve.
Many commonly available products include a fluid tank or reservoir which is pressurized in order to force fluid from the tank or reservoir. For example, gasoline lanterns and gasoline stoves include a gasoline fuel tank for supplying fuel to a burner. The tank includes (hand pump for increasing the air pressure within the tank above ambient air pressure. When a fuel valve is opened, the air pressure forces fuel out of the tank.
Similarly, many lawn and garden sprayers include a fluid tank for holding fertilizer, herbicide, weed killer, etc. A hand pump on the tank pressurizes the tank for forcing fluid from the tank when a valve or spray nozzle is opened.
Many other devices for delivering fluid include a fluid tank or reservoir which relies on internal pressure to force fluid from the tank.